Lost at Sea
by Jewle Enderson
Summary: Pirate Captain Destiny Diamond-Dust is on a mission, kill the notorious Peter Pan. But what happens when the tables are turned and she falls under his infamous pan flutes spell and is taken to Neverland? Will she complete her mission? Or will she end up being trapped under his spell for all eternity? Rated M just in case. May not do Lemons


_~Lost at Sea~_

 _Pirate Captain Destiny Diamond-Dust is on a mission, kill the notorious Peter Pan. But what happens when the tables are turned and she falls under his infamous pan flutes spell and is taken to Neverland? Will she complete her mission? Or will she end up being trapped under his spell for all eternity?_

* * *

The day was clear, not a cloud in the vast blue sky. The wind held a strong breeze, perfect for sailing. The water was calm as far as the eye could see. The waves licked at the hull of the ship, parting to make way for the large vessel. Seagulls flew around the crisp black sails, sending out calls into the midday sky. The ship creaked softly as it rocked with the sea, safely floating above the deep dark depths of the ocean.

The crew on the ship was rowdy, ruining the calming sounds of the open sea. "So this twit tried to sell me this poxy arse compass that didn't even point north! What good's a compass if it ain't even pointing north!"

The crew laughed. "You think that's bad? Well, listen to this." Another started. "So Arran was totally rat arsed, and we were at this brothel in Maritime Kingdom. He walked right up to a munter and made out with her. He woke up the next morning in a hotel room with no clothes, the clunge stole them and he had to walk back to the ship in a ratty old towel."

"Hey! Callum, I thought you weren't gonna tell anyone that!" Arran slapped him upside the head. The crew snickered, trying to contain their laughter. "You wanna a piece of me too!" Arran jumper on one of the men, starting a brawl.

A high pitched whistle brought the men out of there fight, all immediately scrambling to get in line on the deck. Boots clomped on the deck as they paced back and forth in front of the line of sailors.

"We're sorry Captain, we didn't mean to-" Callum was cut off when a dagger flew past his cheek and imbedded itself in the wooded mast behind him. All the men stood frozen in fear as they looked at the beautifully crafted dagger. It was made of a dark black/gray metal, the hilt was decorated with sapphires and diamonds. There was an engraving on the blade, it read _Diamond-Dust._

"Anyone wanna tell me why you twonks are ruining this beautiful day at sea with a brawl, on _my_ ship no less?" The strong feminine voice rang out.

The woman who the voice belongs to stood before the row of men, her foot tapping in impatience and annoyance. She had long dark brown hair let loose in large waves - with a few braids mixed in - that reached her mid-back. Her eyes where a crystal blue, deep and dark like the cerulean sea. She wore a black leather coat that was tight around her waist and flowed around her legs in the back, the front was opened and showed her black shorts. The top of the coat was buttoned down slightly in the front and showed her large breasts. She wore tall black leather boots that reached her knees, they had a slight heel. She wore a black captain's hat with a large white feather.

A tall, lean and muscular boy stood next to her, around the age of 17. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Well, you see… Captain. Callum told the crew something I'd rather not have been said so I smacked him and the boys snickers so I roughed them up a bit and started a brawl." Arran said nervously.

She sighed. "How many times to I have to tell you Arran," She started. "Stop sleeping with floozies and this won't happen."

"Yes Ma'am." Her saluted.

"Ugh, and don't ever call me Ma'am again. It makes me feel old, i'm only 17 for pete's sake." She raise a hand to her head and face palmed lightly.

"Sure thing Captain." Aran replied with a bow. She rolled her eyes and out stretched her hand towards her dagger that she threw a few minutes ago. The dagger pulled itself from the wood and flew back into her awaiting hand.

"Come on Jasper." She called while walking towards the steps. "Let's return to the wheel and relive Duncan from duty, he's been navigating all morning."

Jasper followed after her. Once they reached the wheel they told Duncan to return to his quarters and get some rest.

"Destiny?" Jasper asked. She looked up from the wheel and moved her gaze to her companion.

"Yes?" Destiny answered.

"Where are we off to next?"

She smirked and turned her gaze back to the open sea. "Charming and Snow's Kingdom."

Jasper looked taken back he thought for a few moments. "But I thought you were banned from that Kingdom?"

"I am." Destiny replied simply, leaning her body against the wheel.

"So why are we going to this land?"

"Rumplestiltskin asked me to do so." Destiny straightened herself off the wheel and flashed a toothy smile at her right hand man. "And how can I refuse when the Dark One asks for a favor?"

* * *

Once they reached the port Destiny started giving orders. "Cast the anchor. Raise the sails! Move the ship to the docks!" She paused for a moment. "And I better not see a scratch on my ship after we dock, Brandon!"

"Y-yes Captain!" He answered gripping the wheel tighter.

"Men are a bunch of pussies. I can't wait to get a better crew, with fresh young sailors." Destiny sighed. "I need a vacation, maybe a nice island get away."

"May I ask why an island? Were you born on one?" Jasper asked, trying to get some information about his mysterious captain.

Destiny laughed with a smile on her face. "There's much about me that none shall ever know about. Most people who meet me will never know much about me."

As soon as the ship was tied to the docks the boarding ramp was put out and Destiny made her way into the busy city port. She left her crew with a warning not to get in trouble, or to follow her, unless they wished to be sent to Davy Jones locker. Destiny may seem like a kind girl, but she wouldn't put it past herself to kill her crew. She demanded respect and if she was disobeyed or betrayed, they would pay with their lives.

People moved out of her way as the strong confident women walked through the busy streets. She gave off a deadly aura, one that says she wasn't one to be trifled with. She made her way out of the busy town and into the surrounding forest. As soon as she reached an open space she sat herself on a rock and sighed.

"Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin. Rumpl-"

"That's my name deary, no need to wear it out." A childish voice called from behind her, letting out a giggle.

Destiny sighed once again. "What is it you want from me this time Dark One. You know how much I hate mainlands." She closed her eyes and grumbled something about petty commoners and drunked men.

When she opened her eyes again the dark one was standing in front of her, his childish smile adorning his lips. "You know I'd only call you out here if i required your specific talents."

"My talents?" She repeated, obviously not convinced that his reply was truthful.

"Yes of course!" He raised a finger in the air. "I need you to kill a certain boy. Someone who's been a thorn in my side for too long."

"Why don't you just do it yourself?" Destiny rolled her eyes and inspected her blue and black painted finger nails.

"The problem is," The Dark One began. "He's in a realm that I can not enter. Only children may go there."

Destiny moved her gaze to the man before her and gave him a questioning gaze. "If he's been a problem for you for so long, how is he still a boy?"

"Hes immortal." He replied simply.

"And how, pray tell, do I kill an immortal." She asked then continued. "It's gonna be hard cause he's ,ya know, _Immortal!_ " Destiny growled out dangerously. She did not like where this was going, she knew that whatever he asked of her she had to do, but she wasn't going to do mission impossible.

"He's not unkillable dearie, he just doesn't grow older."

Destiny pondered on it for a few minutes. "Alright, where am I going this time?"

"Neverland." The Dark One answered. "And your target is Peter Pan."

* * *

 **So this is my first OUAT story, but I absolutely love Peter Pan. I know this was short but im going to make future chapters longer. This will have slow updates because I super busy but ill try to post as fast as possible. Please review favorite and follow!**

 **~Jewle Enderson**


End file.
